À Procura de Avalon
by SenhoritaKrux
Summary: Os exploradores confrontam.se com recordações do seu passado e vivem momentos expectantes juntando.se na procura da tão famosa terra chamada Avalon. Iludidos pela imagem da felicidade e de reecontro, unem.se através do amor e da amizade nesta procura.
1. A Criança

_Declaração:_ **Estas personagens da série televisiva"The Lost World by Arthur Conan Doyle" são da autoria de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.**

_Nota da autora:_ **Esta história foi principalmente baseada nos detalhes do sumário da 4º Temporada. **

**A Criança**

Marguerite encostou-se ao balcão respirando o ar quente e doce da selva. Lá fora, o ambiente estava estranhamente silencioso. De facto, a única coisa que Marguerite conseguia ouvir provinha da Tree-House - era a leve música do gira-discos e as vozes suaves dos seus companheiros. Subitamente alguém atrás dela despertou os seus sentidos apurados após três anos no Planalto - arrepiou-se ao sentir uma respiração pesada. Esta virou-se bruscamente e deu de caras com Lord John Roxton.

- Assustei-te? - Perguntou este delicadamente.

- Não...não. Claro que não - respondeu Marguerite.

- Estás bem?

- Porque não haveria de estar?

Lord Roxton observou-a por uns instantes. Os seus olhos verdes estavam inquietos e a sua boca contraía levemente. Roxton optou por não perguntar nada. Se insistisse ela afastar-se-ia como sempre fazia. Suspirou. Sabia que as coisas continuariam assim mesmo que eles se casassem - ela seria sempre a Marguerite Krux que enfiava os seus problemas algures dentro da sua alma e criava uma barreira a todas as pessoas que gostavam dela. O seu temperamento às vezes era tão desesperante que Roxton pensava em desistir. No entanto, depois dos acontecimentos do último mês, este mal conseguia pensar nos defeitos dela. Aborrecida ou furiosa, ele via sempre a sua beleza interior e a ternura que esta conseguia alcançar quando queria.

- Marguerite, anda juntar-te a nós. O Challenger está a acabar de consertar o chuveiro mas estamos todos ali.

Marguerite afastou-se do balcão e avançou rapidamente até à sala. Veronica, Finn e Malone estavam espalhados em cadeiras a rir e a fumar. A chegada de tabaco proveniente de uma das aldeias, era uma bênção para aquela gente. Estavam todos bem-dispostos e relaxados nas suas cadeiras.

- Ah, Marguerite - sorriu Malone - Café?

- Sim, obrigada - na face de Marguerite desenhou-se um sorriso na visão daquela verdadeira luxúria.

Roxton e Marguerite juntaram-se às conversas. Em breve Marguerite afastou os seus pensamentos negativos enquanto ria e bebia café com os seus companheiros.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Challenger. Este atirou com um pano para a mesa.

- Raio de chuveiro, o trabalho que aquilo me deu...acho que vamos começar a tomar banho no rio - praguejou

- Então George - começou Finn - Não me lembro de o ver desistir tão rapidamente de um projecto.

Challenger encostou-se à mesa.

- É que existem certos projectos que realmente tornam-se cientificamente impossíveis...

- Challenger, Veronica! Alguém? - Uma voz fez-se ouvir bem alto vinda de fora da Tree-House.

- É a Assai - reconheceu Veronica. Levantou-se e inclinou-se sobre o balcão - Assai? O que se passa?

- Desliguem a corrente por favor. Preciso de falar com vocês.

Finn desligou a corrente e o gira-discos. Passado um pouco ouviu-se o elevador a subir e Assai entrou dentro da casa com um ar preocupado. Estava sem fôlego e durante uns inquietantes minutos sentou-se na cadeira para recuperar da corrida.

- Assai estás a deixar-me nervosa! – Exclamou Marguerite – O que é que aconteceu?

- Tenham calma – disse Assai – Não aconteceu nada de grave mas sim algo…estranho. Apareceu ontem uma criança na nossa aldeia. Era muito de noite e estava tudo silencioso. Havia vigias por todos os lados porque nos últimos tempos temos sido atacados por aldeias vizinhas para nos roubarem comida e água. A seca que está a assolar o planalto é horrível. Estamos no cúmulo do desespero. Enfim, a criança quase que ia sendo morta por ser um intruso na nossa aldeia. Alguns até pensaram que poderia ser uma cilada mas depressa afastámos essas ideias negativas. Hoje de manhã ela adoeceu. Mas o que ela diz…

- O quê? – Perguntou Ned – O que é que ela diz?

- Acho que é melhor irem vê-la.

Todos se entreolharam perante a preocupação de Assai. Roxton deu o primeiro passo agarrando nas suas armas e no seu chapéu. Imediatamente começaram todos a procurar as munições para saírem.

Veronica, após reunir as suas coisas puxou Assai para o seu quarto. Agarrou-lhe na mão com um ar sério olhando-a nos olhos.

- Assai como é que ela é? A criança.

- Porque perguntas? – surpreendeu-se Assai – A verdade é que ela é estranhamente parecida contigo. Por isso é que me surpreendo com a tua pergunta! Tens algum pressentimento?

- Não… - disse Veronica – Não é nada Assai.

Assai manteve-se calada olhando para os olhos profundos de Veronica. Ela sabia que algo estava mal.

- Assai – começou Veronica – Eu conto-te. É que eu ontem…

Veronica foi interrompida por Finn que se encontrava à porta.

- Assai, V desculpem interromper mas estamos todos à espera. Challenger diz que convém partirmos agora ou não teremos tempo para regressar de dia.

Veronica acenou e seguiu Finn até à sala. Todos se encontravam silenciosamente à espera. Malone lançou um ar de preocupação para Veronica mas ninguém disse nada. O silêncio manteve-se quando desceram no elevador e entraram no caminho mais rápido até à aldeia dos Zanga. Embrenhados nos seus próprios pensamentos, o único som que se conseguia ouvir da expedição era o dos passos e de ramos a estalar levemente.

- Não sei o que se passa mas parece que caiu uma nuvem negra sobre nós desde a chegada de Assai – murmurou Malone para Challenger, que seguia um pouco atrás.

- Sim é normal – respondeu Challenger – A explicação é bastante fácil.

Malone olhou-o com surpresa.

- Sabes que nos últimos tempos existe uma onda de paz por aqui. Os últimos acontecimentos devastaram-nos emocionalmente. Reencontros, a busca pelo passado, a luta pela sobrevivência, até mesmo o teu regresso e o nosso desgaste pessoal a nível sentimental. Por vezes mais do que pessoal, quando isso implica mais do que uma pessoa.

- Referes-te à Marguerite e ao Roxton? – Perguntou Malone lançando olhar sobre os dois.

- Não só. – Respondeu Challenger – A verdade é que isto tudo implicou um fim em que todos nós sentimos uma paz – como um descanso para a mente. Foi mais saudável assim. Por isso podes verificar que todos nós andamos mais pensativos – revivendo acontecimentos tanto bons como maus. A vinda da Assai quebrou essa paz temporária.

Malone acenou.

- Tens razão. Sabes, às vezes parece que estamos numa constante luta entre o bem e o mal. A vinda para este planalto ajudou-me a crescer mentalmente. Nunca pensei que esta experiência pudesse enriquecer os meus conhecimentos tal como o fez.

- Não podias estar mais correcto – respondeu Challenger com um breve sorriso.

A expedição avançou pelo caminho até chegar à aldeia. Esta estava anormalmente alerta – as crianças não saíam para a rua e os restantes estavam de olhos postos neles com um ar desconfiado, apesar de estarem acompanhados de Assai.

- Não sabia que tinha havido tantos ataques – comentou Roxton

- Mas têm. Sabem que entrámos num período de seca extrema – os campos e os rios estão secos, o cultivo está completamente parado. Vamos buscar água muito longe daqui e corremos o risco de nos cruzarmos com habitantes vizinhos – quando a fome aperta a luta aumenta – a sobrevivência está no nosso instinto. Já perdermos dois homens e uma mulher mas também já conseguimos afastar muitos desta zona – explicou Assai

A expedição seguiu Assai por entre as pequenas cabanas de madeira. O calor intenso obrigava a população a refugiar-se debaixo das árvores enquanto faziam o seu trabalho – alguns cosiam, outros metiam carne a secar ao sol, outros lavavam a roupa em grandes tigelas com muito pouca água.

Por fim Assai parou, em frente a uma das cabanas. Duas pessoas estavam sentadas à porta e deixaram-nos passar. Entraram todos, invadidos por uma escuridão súbita. As janelas estavam todas tapadas com panos e pequenas velas iluminavam o espaço. Quando os olhos se habituaram ao escuro, conseguiram ver uma pequena cama encostada ao fundo de tudo, e rodeada por muitas pessoas.

Veronica foi a primeira a avançar. Todos abriram uma fresta para ela. Veronica encostou-se à cama e observou a pequena criança adormecida. De repente recuou e quase tropeçou na Marguerite.

- O que foi? - perguntou esta última

Veronica lançou outro olhar. Por baixo de um pano branco, podiam ver-se os cabelos loiros da criança. A sua face adormecida era muito semelhante à de Veronica - tinha um nariz e uma boca pequena e bem desenhada - e quando Veronica recuou mais um pouco esta abriu uns olhos iguais aos dela.


	2. Um Sonho

**Um sonho**

A mente de Veronica acordou de súbito com inesperadas recordações. À memória vieram-lhe imagens de si em criança, da sua alegria, dos seus pais. Aproximando-se do presente, Veronica lembrou-se do seu sonho na noite anterior. Afundou-se numa corrente do seu passado, à medida que revivia o sonho.

Fechou os olhos. Uma pequena rapariga estava a chamá-la. Essa criança era Veronica em miúda. As semelhanças surpreenderam-ma - os olhos, a boca, o cabelo. Esta corria em volta da Tree-House como uma borboleta esvoaçante. Veronica desceu pelo elevador e abraçou-a. No meio do abraço apertado, a criança sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

- É hoje - disse ela com uma voz cristalina que soava como música - Procura-me. Eles estão à tua espera. Avalon está à tua espera.

O abraço esfumou-se e os tons dourados da selva desapareceram com a criança, dando lugar a uma escuridão profunda. Veronica procurou abrigo na Tree-House quando viu que começava a chover. Infelizmente o tecto da casa tinha sido destruído por alguém. Chamou por Challenger, Malone, Roxton e Marguerite mas ninguém lhe respondeu. Por fim sentou-se sozinha ouvindo a chuva e abraçando os seus próprios joelhos como uma criança. Sentia tudo aquilo que sempre tivera medo de sentir - desespero, solidão e fraqueza. Mas acima de tudo sentia que tinha falhado algo, como uma missão.

As lágrimas turvaram a sua visão. Lentamente lutou para recuperar a consciência e para sair das suas próprias recordações. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos quando ouviu alguém a falar. Era Malone.

- Veronica! - gritou ele - O que é que se passa? Estamos todos a chamar-te!

Veronica demorou pouco tempo a recordar-se onde estava. Olhou em volta e viu que todos lhe retribuíam o olhar com alguma preocupação. Abanou ligeiramente a cabeça e viu a criança dos seus sonhos deitada na cama.

- Desculpa Ned - murmurou - Tenho de ir apanhar ar.

Virou as costas e saiu afastando-se da cabana.

- V? - quando Veronica se voltou viu que Finn a tinha seguido num passo rápido - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Atrás dela, e para alívio de Veronica, vinham apenas Marguerite e Assai. Não sabia porquê mas não desejava partilhar as suas recordações com Ned.

Suspirou e levou-as até ao outro lado da aldeia, num canto afastado e seguro por baixo de uma árvore. Aí, sem se sentar, contou o sonho que tivera na noite anterior, omitindo apenas a parte final, achando que a imagem da sua fraqueza era demasiado pessoal. Quando acabou o silêncio substituiu a sua voz,

- Não compreendo - disse Finn - Estás-me a dizer que aquela rapariga és tu?

Veronica encolheu os ombros. Marguerite observou-a por um instante. De todos os momentos que tinha passado com ela não se lembrava de nenhum em que esta estivesse tão inquieta como se lhe tivessem a tocar em algo proibido. Já várias vezes tinham falado sobre a sua infância e sobre os seus pais mas nunca a vira assim. Controlou-se para não a encher de perguntas - compreendia que havia algo mais em relação ao sonho e à criança, algo mais profundo que nenhuma delas compreenderia. Talvez fosse apenas um sentimento enorme de tristeza e de saudade.

- O mais estranho - continuou Veronica - é que entrei num espécie de hipnose, num sono profundo, como se estivesse a ser obrigada a recordar o sonho. Tudo isso começou quando a criança olhou para mim.

As outras entreolharam-se, surpresas.

- Veronica - disse Assai carinhosamente - Ela não abriu os olhos. Os da minha tribo contaram-me que ela adormeceu profundamente desde que eu parti. Tenho medo que ela possa ter entrado numa espécie de estado de coma.

Veronica olhou-as demoradamente.

- Mas como não abriu os olhos! Eu vi-a! Os olhos dela são...tão iguais aos meus - disse ela tristemente

Ninguém respondeu. Era óbvio para todas que algo mais se passava ali do que apenas uma criança e um sonho.

- Assai - Veronica agarrou nas mãos da Assai - O que é que ela estava a dizer?

- Falou numa língua irreconhecível cuja única palavra que conseguimos descortinar foi... - Assai interrompeu-se e olhou ansiosamente para Veronica.

- Avalon? - perguntou Veronica. Assai acenou vigorosamente.

- Ela não vos disse mais nada? - perguntou Finn

- Não. Falávamos com ela e ela respondia apenas naquela língua estranha. Como falava em Avalon, eu conclui que a única coisa que poderia fazer seria chamar-vos. Pensei que talvez a Marguerite pudesse traduzir o que ela diz e talvez tu, Veronica, pudesses ajudar-nos a resolver este mistério, visto que isto obviamente relaciona-se contigo.

- Desculpa Assai. Desculpa não poder ajudar.

- Não digas isso. O teu sonho ajudou para perceberemos um bocado do que se passa. Acho que devemos apenas esperar que a criança acorde. Marguerite e Veronica, o melhor seria ficarem as duas a dormir na aldeia esta noite.

Ambas acenaram. Marguerite afastou-se delas e voltou para a cabana. Na entrada desta mesma, estava Roxton à sua espera.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele.

- Parece que esta criança dá mais que falar. Ela ficou aqui esta noite e a Assai disse que esta falou numa língua bastante estranha para eles e conseguiram perceber a palavra "Avalon".

- Avalon? - exclamou John muito alto

Marguerite agarrou na mão de Roxton e puxou-o para longe da cabana.

- Não fales alto. A Veronica não quer alarmar o Malone neste momento. Ela já vos vai contar o que aconteceu. Bem de qualquer maneira eu e a Veronica resolvemos ficar cá esta noite. Se a criança acordar eu talvez possa traduzir o que ela diz.

- Eu também fico.

- Não - disse Marguerite - Tu vais para a Tree-House com o George, a Finn e o Malone. Não vale apena ficares aqui.

- Nem penses que me convences, Marguerite.

- Lord John Roxton, deixa de ser teimoso - sussurrou Marguerite com fúria - Não preciso de um cão de guarda! Acho que já te tinha dito isto antes.

- Marguerite, eu não estou a fazer de cão de guarda. Eu fico aqui para ver se negoceio mais um pouco de tabaco.

- Estás a mentir.

- Ninguém saberá - disse Roxton com um sorriso cheio de triunfo.

Roxton afastou-se até a cabana deixando uma Marguerite furiosa.

"É sempre a mesma coisa. Sempre o mesmo teimoso" pensou Marguerite enquanto avançava a toda a velocidade. Chegou ao pé de Veronica, de Assai e de Finn que continuavam reunidas com um ar sério.

- O que se passa Marguerite? - perguntou Finn interrompendo a conversa

- O Roxton quer ficar aqui durante a noite! - gritou ela - Ele deve achar que eu preciso de um anjo protector!

Marguerite continuou a falar, fora de si, não reparando que as suas companheiras esboçavam os habituais sorrisos de sabedoria.


	3. À Noite

_Nota:_** Bem pessoal, demorei um bocado a fazer o terceiro capítulo porque ando com pouco tempo. Apesar de ele ser um bocado grande espero não vos desapontar. Este capítulo incide principalmente na Veronica, mas não se preocupem que fica desde já prometido que os próximos vão ter muito mais acção e algum romance :)**

_Reviews: _**Muito obrigado pelos vossos reviews, adorei todos os elogios. Respondendo à pergunta de Rafinha: Esta é a minha primeira fic mas espero vir a escrever muito mais porque escrever é a minha paixão. Espero que gostem!**

**À Noite**

Quando luz do dia começou a diminuir transformando a selva num belo palco ao pôr-do-sol, a expedição ainda se encontrava reunida na aldeia. Finn fora com Marguerite, Challenger, Roxton e Assai fazer umas compras na aldeia. Com a inesperada seca a assolar o planalto, havia alguns excedentes (como o sal e uns frutos extremamente parecidos com cerejas) que poderiam ser vendidos em troca de produtos que faziam falta na aldeia. Assai mostrou-lhes que os Zanga estavam a apostar também no artesanato – tudo para conseguir sobreviver. As crianças mais velhas ajudavam os pais e as mais novas ficavam em casa. O calor é do mais mortal possível, explicava Assai, e se elas não andarem a correr um lado para outro menos água e energia é necessário.

Entretanto, aproveitando a curta ausência dos companheiros, Veronica aproximara-se de Malone para falar com ele. Este, sentado na entrada da cabana, parecia embrenhado nos seus próprios pensamentos. Veronica achava que Ned estava continuamente a criar páginas de livros e de memórias na sua mente, para depois as transcrever para os seus diários. Sentou-se ao lado dele e, sem esperar que este dissesse alguma coisa contou-lhe tudo, desta vez nãoomitindo a parte final do sonho. Malone escutou atentamente – essa era uma das suas qualidades, sempre fora um bom ouvinte.

- Se queres a minha opinião, essa criança deve ser enviada para te transmitir uma mensagem. O mais estranho é essa mensagem ser sobre Avalon.

- Mas como é que ela entra nos meus sonhos, Ned? – perguntou Veronica confusa

- Veronica, durante estes anos no planalto perguntei-me muitas vezes como é que era possível haver tantas coisas sobrenaturais no mesmo sítio. O facto de uma criança te mandar uma mensagem através de um sonho é relativamente _normal_ comparado ao que já vi aqui. Lembraste dos nossos sonhos com Sumerlee? E dos teus sonhos comigo? Afinal eu estava noutro mundo, completamente diferente, e consegui enviar-te uma mensagem de socorro.

- Achas possível alguém ter conseguido transmitir-me uma mensagem através das minhas próprias memórias de criança?

- Acho bastante possível – respondeu Malone – Mas porque está ela aqui então? Se é um pedaço da tua memória, porque é que todos nós a conseguimos ver?

- Ned, a Marguerite e o Challenger já tiveram duas pessoas retiradas integralmente da sua memória atrás delas. William Maple White e…

Ned interrompeu-a agarrando na sua mão e acariciando-a ao de leve.

- Não vamos estar a rebuscar o passado, Veronica. O que acontecer aconteceu. Se tivermos que ir procurar Avalon vamos. Quero apenas que saibas que eu vou atrás de ti para onde quiseres e vou estar sempre aqui a apoiar-te. Sei que isto tudo é muito importante para ti. Eu não quero estar aqui a magoar-te mais remexendo nas tuas memórias.

Veronica comoveu-se com a doçura de Ned, e com a sua compreensão. Sem mais uma palavra sobre o sonho, encostou-se a ele sentindo-se embalada pela calma que ele lhe transmitia.

Pouco depois o resto da expedição estava de volta e organizaram-se em dois grupos – Veronica, Marguerite e Roxton preparam-se para ajudar no jantar enquanto que Challenger, Malone e Finn procuravam o caminho já pouco visível. Estes últimos alcançaram a Tree-House pouco tempo depois, quando a noite já era cerrada.

Assai fez comida para todos eles, não aceitando qualquer tipo de ajuda. A noite estava bastante quente por isso comeram à volta de uma pequena fogueira com mais alguns Zangas. Durante o jantar, apesar da boa disposição dos membros da tribo, Marguerite, Roxton e Veronica estavam bastante inquietos esperando ansiosamente por notícias vindas da cabana.

No entanto, após o jantar a criança desconhecida continuava profundamente adormecida. Desanimados, os exploradores esperaram até a aldeia ficar silenciosa e quase todos os Zanga se terem recolhido. Por fim Assai levantou-se com os olhos ensonados.

- Vou para dentro – disse ela – Desculpem não ficar aqui com voçês. Vêm depois para dentro ou ficam aqui?

- Ficamo-nos por aqui Assai – respondeu Veronica que não parava de andar de um lado para o outro. – Não vamos incomodar ninguém.

Assai afastou-se rapidamente deixando-os sozinhos com a fogueira e alguma comida. Veronica sentou-se finalmente e apreciou aquela noite rara pela sua tranquilidade e a sua calma. Uma brisa suave refrescava-os do calor abafado.

Veronica observava a paisagem à volta da fogueira. Apesar de ser muito escuro a lua emitia uma luz prateada e suficiente para admirar a beleza daquele lugar. A selva abundava na entrada e na saída da aldeia como uma mão a fechar-se sob uma concha. Um ligeiro nevoeiro parecia vir de Oeste, e apressava-se na direcção da brisa.

Veronica desviou o seu olhar e reparou que ambos os seus companheiros dormitavam. Levantou-se esforçando-se para não os acordar visto que um sono na selva era um sono leve. Passeou um pouco pela aldeia admirando a sua evolução ao longo dos anos. Tinha havido uma mudança muito gradual desde os seus tempos de criança. A aldeia estava maior, com mais cabanas e mais população. Parecia mais forte do que Veronica se lembrava.

De repente, quando se preparava para regressar, uma mão poisou sob o seu ombro. Apanhada de surpresa, Veronica virou-se e colocando os seus braços em volta do pescoço do atacante pô-lo no chão num instante. Passado alguns segundos compreendeu que era apenas um Zanga e ajudou-o a levantar-se, atrapalhada pelo seu engano.

- Desculpa. Eu não…

- Não fazer mal – interrompeu ele num inglês fanhoso e com uma pronúncia carregada – Eu só querer avisar que criança continuar adormecida. Nós querer que tu tomar conta dela para ir comer.

Veronica mostrou-se um pouco confusa, ainda envergonhada pelo seu ataque. Estivera tão embrenhada nos seus pensamentos que não ouvira uma pessoa aproximar-se. Tinha de começar a ter cuidado; não era agora que ia deixar de lutar pela sua sobrevivência desleixando-se daquela maneira.

- Sim – respondeu – Sim está bem.

Veronica seguiu o aldeão até à entrada da pequena cabana. Dali conseguia verificar que tanto Marguerite como Roxton continuavam adormecidos. Um por um os Zanga saíram da cabana até ao último, o feiticeiro, que parou em frente de Veronica. Murmurou umas palavras e poisou a sua mão na testa de Veronica. Esta pareceu um pouco incomodada mas não disse nada. Por fim o feiticeiro fez uma vénia em sinal de agradecimento e desapareceu. Passado uns minutos os únicos sinais de vida da aldeia provinham do Zanga que assustara Veronica e que se encontrava muito perto da fogueira quase apagada e dos seus companheiros. Estranhando, ela hesitou olhando para a luz proveniente da cabana. Decidiu-se a averiguar e tentou perceber o que este fazia. Afastou-se ligeiramente da porta e viu que o Zanga remexia no pote de água onde Marguerite e Roxton tinham bebido durante o jantar.

- Ei! – gritou ela correndo para ele

No entanto o Zanga foi mais rápido e quando esta chegou ao pé da fogueira já este tinha alcançado as primeiras árvores. Em poucos minutos Veronica deixou de ouvir o restolhar das folhas e a respiração do homem que aparentemente se fazia passar por um Zanga.

A sua primeira reacção foi tentar acordar Marguerite e Roxton, mas em vão. Os dois companheiros que pareciam estar adormecidos num sono leve, encontravam-se profundamente embrenhados nos seus sonhos. Procurou o pote e observou que a água encontrava-se límpida e clara. Perscrutou o chão com o olhar e imediatamente descobriu um pequeno saco de veludo onde se encontrava um pó preto e brilhante que Veronica identificou como sendo um veneno paralisante, semelhante ao dos escorpiões. Compreendeu que quem quer que tivesse envenenado os seus companheiros ou não lhes queria mesmo fazer mal ou tinha acabado de fazer uma espécie de aviso. Mas se eles não queriam fazer mal porque estava o homem a tentar pôr mais veneno na água? Queria mantê-los afastados durante mas algumas horas? E se era um aviso porque é que ela não tinha sido envenenada? Pensou nas tribos dispersas e na rivalidade entre elas durante o período de seca. Mas depressa afastou esses pensamentos – nem Marguerite nem Roxton pertenciam à aldeia e mesmo que aquilo fosse uma tentativa de aborrecer os amigos da aldeia, todas as tribos conheciam um antídoto para aquele veneno. Hesitou em chamar Assai mas achou que não valeria apena incomodar os Zanga só porque a Marguerite e o Roxton estavam a ter uma boa noite de sono. Mesmo que fosse uma boa noite de sono indesejada.

Perturbada, regressou à cabana e entrou. Sem hesitar aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se à beira da criança. Esta parecia calma, confiante e até estava desenhado um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto, como se tivesse a ter um sonho agradável.

Sem se aperceber disso, Veronica sorriu também. Afagou os cabelos loiros da rapariga e a sua pele macia como a de um bebé. Relaxou como se tivesse a entrar no sonho dela. Quando estava prestes a fechar os olhos a porta da cabana fechou-se subitamente com ruído fazendo Veronica saltar.

"Estão a acontecer demasiadas coisas estranhas por aqui" – pensou

- Veronica!

Desta vez Veronica quase caiu da cama ao ouvir a voz aguda e musical proveniente da criança. Olhou-a a viu que esta se encontrava sentada, com os olhos muito vivos e sorridentes e as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Veronica! – repetiu numa voz mais suave que ressoava pela cabana.

- Eu… - murmurou Veronica chocada – Eu estou aqui.

- Eu sei que estás aí. Demoraste bastante tempo a vir aliás – queixou-se

- Como te chamas? – perguntou Veronica passando da surpresa para a curiosidade.

- Sheena. Ouve, não tenho muito tempo para fazer isto, em breve vão voltar esses aldeões que acham que me podem curar. Já tivemos que mandar para aqui Addranry e Rynvan para impedir que os teus amigos interferissem na minha missão.

- Que queres dizer com "já tivemos"? – perguntou Veronica – Quem é que te mandou para aqui? Foste tu que envenenaste Marguerite e Roxton?

- Não já te disse que foram Addranry e Rynvan. Encarregaram-se de separar a comida boa da comida envenenada. Ma eu estou aqui apenas por um motivo – Sheena afastou o cobertor de pele e observou com interesse a face de Veronica. – Eu disse-te durante o sonho.

- Procurar Avalon? – interrogou Veronica passado uns segundos – Mas tu…?

Sheena agarrou nas mãos de Veronica e esta sentiu um choque. A pele da criança parecia transmitir-lhe toda a paz e segurança do mundo.

- Eu apareci no teu sonho, e também nesta aldeia, sob uma forma muito semelhante à tua quando eras uma criança. Foi a única forma que tive de chamar a tua atenção. Mesmo assim apimentei um pouco o teu sonho com os teus maiores medos, assegurando que tu lhe ias dar alguma importância.

Veronica não disse nada, mordendo os lábios.

- Fui enviada para te transmitir uma mensagem – continuou Sheena – Compreendi que se eu fosse simplesmente ter contigo à tua casa o mais provável seria ser rejeitada ou analisada incansavelmente pelos teus amigos alimentados pela desconfiança. Por isso passei por esta aldeia fingindo-me de abandonada e carenciada de ajuda. A única forma de te fazer passar a mensagem era meter Assai na história. Arranjei maneira de, através das minhas palavras, Assai procurar a tua ajuda. Infelizmente com ela vieram todos os teus companheiros e demorou até agora para tu me encontrares.

- Então que língua era aquela que falaste para os Zanga?

- Inventei essa língua. Tinha medo que eles me torturassem e me extraíssem informação. Nos tempos de hoje as lutas entre as tribos por causa da seca tornam bastante perigoso andar ao abandono. A palavra-chave foi Avalon.

Sheena inclinou-se.

- Ouve, tens de fazer isto, é muito importante. O caminho para Avalon não pode ser feito em conjunto. Tens de simplesmente deixar-te guiar pelo teu coração. Não deixes os teus amigos para trás mas também não os juntes. A amizade é muito importante. Vão te contactar em breve numa forma inocente, quando menos esperares. Não planeies uma viagem. Segue apenas o teu coração. Não é assim tão difícil.

- Vens de Avalon?

Sheena sorriu mas nada disse.

- Eles estão à tua espera Veronica. Já passou demasiado tempo. Quase todas as provas foram superadas. Esta será a mais simples. Admiro-te muito sabias? Todos te esperam.

Veronica ouviu vozes na entrada e Sheena começou a falar mais rápido.

- Não te posso contar mais do que isto. A minha missão foi cumprida. Descansa em paz, Veronica. Todos te esperam.

Quando os Zanga entraram Sheena estava imóvel na cama, como morta.

- O que aconteceu? Ela parou de respirar! Não falaste com ela? Meu deus chamem o feiticeiro!

- Parem por favor. Ela quer descansar em paz. Dêem-lhe a dignidade que ela merece. A criança lutou para chegar aqui mas não sobreviveu. Talvez isto seja uma lição de vida.

Veronica observou o efeito das suas palavras. Os Zanga ajoelharam-se iniciando um ritual. Sheena continuava imóvel, as suas mãos sob o seu peito e os seus olhos fechados. Parecia ter toda a paz do mundo. Se aquela paz provinha daquele lugar tão procurado, e enchia as crianças de alegria e de harmonia, Veronica queria apenas encontrá-lo. Pensou nos seus pais. Pensou em toda a expedição. Iria fazê-lo.


	4. Conversas

**Conversas**

No dia seguinte Marguerite e Roxton acordaram confusos e mal-humorados. Antes de se terem sequer levantado, começaram nas suas habituais discussões conjugais. Veronica, que pouco dormira naquela noite e que já estava acordada à algum tempo, aproximou-se dos amigos bem-disposta e com um sorriso na cara.

- Problema teu! Tu é que podias ter apagado a porcaria da fogueira! Nem penses que vou coser essa tua camisa meia chamuscada e cheia de buracos! Não a deixasses a assar durante a noite que isso não tinha acontecido! – resmungava Marguerite

- Problema meu? Desculpa mas quem é que a utilizou como almofada durante a noite e teve um sonho mau atirando-a para cima das brasas? Não fui eu de certeza! – ripostava Roxton

- Primeiro: eu não atirei para cima das brasas. Quando acordei ela estava bastante longe e estava aos teus pés! Segun…

- Não foi aos meus pés foi na minha barriga. Isto porque houve _alguém _– os olhos de Roxton brilhavam maliciosamente – que decidiu passar a noite em cima de mim com a _minha camisa_!

- Pois deve ter sido uma dessas Zanga aí da aldeia. Não me admirava nada.

- Marguerite não comeces está bem?

Antes que Marguerite pudesse continuar Veronica decidiu pôr um fim aquela discussão ridícula, por muito cómica que fosse. Tossicou e imediatamente foi fuzilada por dois pares de olhos furiosos.

- Desculpem interromper, mas acho que a camisa agora não interessa muito. Tenho coisas muito mais importantes para vos contar.

- Pois tens minha menina – disse Marguerite agarrando nas suas coisas – Quero saber porque raios nos deixaste dormir até esta hora! Sim porque de acordo com uns boatos que eu acabei de ouvir, a criança morreu ontem. Que raio se passou? Ela não estava estável?

Veronica suspirou.

- Acredita que tenho uma explicação bastante plausível. Mas o melhor é contar-vos a todos na Tree-House. Não há mais nada a fazer aqui e cheira-me que alguém precisa de uma chávena de café.

Despediram-se de Assai que se encontrava bastante chocada com as notícias. Também ela queria saber o que se passara com a criança mas Veronica decidiu limitar a sua explicação à expedição. Por muito que adorasse e confiasse em Assai, Veronica não queria espalhar isso por toda a aldeia. Principalmente porque com isso apenas causaria o caos, a preocupação de parte de Assai. Portanto os três exploradores puseram-se a caminho quando o sol estava já bastante alto, ansiosos por uma refeição e curiosos quanto à história de Veronica. Quando o caminho terminou finalmente, os companheiros subiram pelo elevador que estava propositadamente em baixo, inspirando um cheiro agradável a torradas e a chá.

Foram bem recebidos pelo resto da expedição que comia o pequeno-almoço. Depois de uma enorme confusão de arranjar cadeiras, de fazer e servir café, os exploradores sentaram-se os seis à mesa prontos a ouvir Veronica. Veronica resumiu os acontecimentos da noite anterior, ditando as palavras exactas da criança. Estes mostraram-se um pouco indignados quanto à insinuação de Sheena em relação ao seu medo de ser analisada e rejeitada por todos. No entanto ouviram até ao fim sem interromper, formulando possíveis comentários e explicações nas suas cabeças.

Ao contrário do que Veronica esperava, todos os exploradores começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, tentando expor as suas questões e argumentando pontos incompreensíveis. Challenger elevou a sua voz acima de todos fazendo-os para com a discussão:

- Voçês tenham lá calma! – exclamou ele levantando-se – Assim não vamos a lado nenhum.

Veronica encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

- Não há lado nenhum para ir Challenger. Não posso fazer nada. Sheena quis que eu esperasse pela altura certa e que vos levasse para uma expedição em busca da Terra Perdida. Mas temos um problema.

- Não sabemos qual é a altura certa – disse Finn

- Não só. Eu não vos quero meter nisto. Eu não tenho o direito de vos desviar das vossas expedições em busca de uma saída do planalto. A vossa missão é ir para Londres. A minha é proteger o planalto. Voçês já fizeram demais por mim. Não tenho esse direito. Voçês foram a minha família durante mais de três longos anos. Isso bastou-me. Não quero que arrisquem mais. – disse Veronica tristemente

- Veronica! – exclamou Malone desesperado – Nem penses que te vou deixar ir à procura de Avalon a tentar cumprir uma missão dessas sozinha! Eu vou contigo! Aliás – Malone agarrou na mão de Veronica – Eu não vou a lado nenhum sem ti. Encontre ou não a saída do planalto.

Fez-se um silêncio incómodo na Tree-House. Marguerite e Roxton entreolharam-se compreensivelmente.

- Acabou Ned – disse Veronica retendo as lágrimas. Largou a mão de Malone e voltou as costas aos seus amigos saindo.

Atrás de si não deixou nada mais do que cinco pessoas pensativas.

Era já quase de noite e Marguerite jazia na cama, deitada de barriga para cima. Era hora de jantar e coubera a Challenger a tarefa de cozinhar, o que deixara um tempo livre para o resto dos exploradores. Marguerite tentava ler um livro mas os seus pensamentos teimavam em desviar-se para Veronica. Lia a mesma frase repetidas vezes até que por fim pousou o livro na cama, entre suspiros. Quase que morreu de susto quando por detrás do livro apareceu um Roxton silencioso encostado à parede do fundo, olhando para ela ternamente.

- John! – exclamou – O que estás aqui a fazer? Queres-me matar de susto? Não se pede primeiro para entrar? Que rico cavalheiro!

- Desculpa, minha querida – disse Roxton – Mas estavas tão bonita aí concentrada no livro que não quis incomodar-te.

Marguerite esboçou um sorriso. Porque é que aquele homem fazia-a sempre sorrir?

- Na verdade não estava muito concentrada – suspirou sentando-se na cama.

- Então – Roxton rodeou-a e sentou-se na beira – Andas bastante estranha nestes últimos dias. Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não, não é nada – respondeu Marguerite

- Marguerite, eu conheço-te. Conta-me por favor. Sabes que podes confiar em mim.

Marguerite nada disse mas Roxton sabia no que ela estava a pensar. Depois de tudo, de todas as provas de amor, de tudo o que tinham passado juntos seria possível que ela ainda não confiasse nele?

- Não insistas John – Marguerite retomou a fingida leitura.

Roxton, farto de insistir, levantou-se derrotado dirigindo-se à porta. No entanto quando estava quase a atravessá-la ouviu uma voz a chama-lo. Olhando para trás viu a cara inquietante e arrependida de Marguerite.

- Estou preocupada com a Veronica - desabafou.

Roxton voltou ao seu lugar a agarrou-lhe em ambas as mãos.

- Todos estamos, acredita. Temos de ter uma conversa muito séria com ela. Ela não nos pode simplesmente fazer isso. Ainda por cima num assunto tão delicado. Se aceitarmos o que ela diz teremos de a ver partir para sempre, provavelmente para uma morte certa. Se não o fizermos estaremos a invadir um terreno só dela. Afinal Avalon está associado aos seus pais…

- Não só John. Não só. Avalon… Pode ter tanta coisa que nós nem imaginamos. Talvez tantas recordações e tanta coisa boa acabe por nos assustar ter de partir para um lugar desses. De qualquer maneira eu não a quero deixar sozinha.

Roxton admirou a mudança de Marguerite súbita. Esta reconheceu a desconfiança no seu rosto.

- Okay admito que é estranho ver-me tão preocupada com outra pessoa, mas Roxton… – Marguerite aproximou-se, os seus olhos repletos de dor – Já a vejo como uma pessoa muito chegada. Não é agora que a vamos perder. Não digo que não queira ir para Londres – mas acho que podemos adiar isso. Por ela. E Veronica vai ter de o aceitar.

- Oh Marguerite – Roxton sorriu - Obrigado.

- Nem penses que sou sempre assim bondosa e querida – disse Marguerite afastando-se de súbito com um sorrisinho nos lábios

- Hum… – Roxton puxou-a para si – Não faz mal, meu amor. Eu amo-te de qualquer das maneiras.

Por entre um abraço apertado e um beijo suave, ambos começaram a pensar como é que Veronica o aceitaria.

O jantar foi silencioso e calmo. Ouvia-se apenas o som suave dos pratos e dos talheres e por vezes o de um copo a encher-se de água. Quando o silêncio começou a tornar-se constrangedor, Marguerite levantou-se para limpar a cozinha, mas imediatamente estacou com a voz de Challenger por trás de si.

- Não comeste nada, Marguerite – disse Challenger – Não gostaste?

- Gostei sim – respondeu Marguerite equilibrando os seus pratos – Mas não tenho muita fome – Virou-se para Veronica, decidida – Veronica, podes vir comigo lá abaixo?

Os outros levantaram o olhar surpreendidos tanto pelo seu tom de voz extraordinariamente calmo, como pela sua preocupação e afecto. Veronica levantou-se sem uma palavra enquanto os exploradores olhavam-nas de talheres suspensos no ar.

- Ela não devia ter aquela conversa com a Veronica sozinha – disse Finn mal o barulho do elevador se desvaneceu.

- Eu acho que sim - disse Challenger levantando-se – Na verdade, eu acho até que elas deviam ter tido essa conversa à mais tempo.

Marguerite pensava exactamente na mesma coisa, enquanto andava nervosamente um lado para o outro, raspando o chão com as suas botas. Impaciente, Veronica encostou-se a uma árvore, não muito longe da luz acolhedora e segura proveniente da Tree House.

- Marguerite é melhor ires directa ao assuno – exclamou Veronica aborrecida - Não sei se sabes mas se um dinossauro ouve esse restolhar todo e te atacar por trás não vais ter muito tempo para te defenderes.

Marguerite deu uns passos rápidos para ao pé de Veronica olhando em volta. Por fim, apercebendo-se que estava uma noite muito calma e silenciosa, descansou e desabafou todos os seus pensamentos. Contou-lhe a sua conversa com Roxton, e que ninguém a ia deixar sozinha, visto que eles durante três anos eram um grupo que se unira para sobreviver.

- Pode ser estranho para ti ouvires isto – acrescentou Marguerite – Mas eu estou preocupada contigo. Todos estamos. Mais umas aventuras não nos vão impedir de irmos para Londres. Ainda nem encontrámos a saída do planalto! – exclamou.

Marguerite receava que Veronica desatasse aos gritos e a rejeitasse, mas quando se calou esta exprimia emoção no seu olhar.

- Obrigado – murmurou Veronica.

Marguerite suspirou e esboçou um sorriso. Pensou no que mais lhe tinha para dizer, agora que estava sozinha com ela. Mas no momento em que se preparava para lhe revelar os seus sentimentos, o quanto era Veronica importante para ela e como a via como uma irmã muito chegada ouviu um restolhar de folhas agressivo atrás de si. Ambas congelaram e ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, fixando com o olhar um ponto a alguns metros de distância, onde alguns ramos inclinavam-se para a frente e estalavam.

De repente um raptor saltou das árvores rugindo baixinho. Parou de rugir e estacou ao encontrar Veronica e Marguerite. Mas imediatamente recuperou do choque dirigindo-se a elas com fúria.

Aterrorizada, Marguerite procurou a sua arma mas não a encontrou.

- Dispara! – gritou Veronica

- Não a tenho!

Veronica olhou-a e num relance teve uma ideia.

- Corre para o elevador. Vá rápido! – exclamou

Marguerite fugiu com toda a velocidade. Parou no elevador e virou-se para trás a tempo de ver Veronica a desviar-se do dinossauro correndo para a selva. Ouviu um rugir furioso e depois fez-se silêncio. Durante esses minutos inquietantes Marguerite afastou-se do elevador preocupada e curiosa. Mas imediatamente recuou quando Veronica apareceu de repente, pendurada numa liana, aterrando suavemente ao pé de Marguerite. Olhou para trás satisfeita e tirou a sua faca quando o dinossauro apareceu novamente, desorientado. Lançou-a com pontaria e esta espetou-se no coração do animal que guinchou e caiu morto com um ruído abafado. Veronica aproximou-se e retirou a faca limpando-a às folhas.

- É melhor irmos para casa – disse Marguerite

- Sim claro – exclamou Veronica contente observando o dinossauro – Vamos chama-los porque parece-me que já temos almoço para amanhã

Marguerite sorriu e subiram juntas no elevador. "Mais um vez vou ter de adiar aquela conversa", pensou Marguerite.

Satisfeitas entraram na Tree-House contando o sucedido aos outros que imediatamente se levantaram para buscar o animas antes que o cheiro a sangue atraísse outros seres. Depois de trabalho reuniram-se todos, sem sono, como uma família unida, banhados pelo luar brilhante.


End file.
